


Forgiveness (XTale AU)

by XDad



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom, Xtale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDad/pseuds/XDad
Summary: Im nowhere near a professional writer so advice and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated, but i do enjoy writing and put alotta thought, love and effort into this story so I hope you like it!Plot: XGaster realised the damage she’d done and decides to make it right by gaining Forgiveness. Its not easy though, everyone’s upset and everyones angry at her for what she did. And a strange, unfriendly presence is lurking around... But what is it?
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, yes XMum is a she/her/herself as she’s an XGaster oc of mine. 
> 
> If you’d like to know more, visit the tumblr at forgiveness-official 
> 
> I also DO NOT own XTale or the characters presented besides XMum. All XTale character credit goes to Jakei95 on Tumblr.

Among a dense, tree-infested woodland lay a town. This town or world had no colour, just shades of white and black. The only thing making it somewhat colorful was some purple and gold.

This small town was inhabited by many monsters, they simply followed a suffer-free, scripted storyline. Only a few beings had sentient life and the ability to think for themselves, they had their memories and were angry with the world they were situated in. 

It wasn’t their fault though, It was *her* fault. She made them suffer. Shes the one that should pay the consequences.

At least, thats how they perceived it. Until…

Entry Number 1 - Timeline Number ██

I know what do to.

I know how to fix what ive done.

It may be ridiculous, but it’s what I have to do.

I must gain forgiveness. And a thing people call ‘Empathy’.

…

But where should I start? 

The skeleton sighed gazing up at the pale, cloudy sky above from under the bare tree where she sat, paper in hand.

The skeleton had sleek, significant features. She had light purple pupils with a small black dot in the center of each ones with rounded, rectangular, semi rimmed glasses, slim cracks on her face:one going up above her right eye and one the opposite way under her left eye. 

They wore a dark purple lapel coat with a long, upturned collar, a grey turtleneck with a dark purple t-shirt with a white x going across the torso along with matching dark purple undergarments. 

This oddly dressed lady was the one meant to face the harsh consequence of karma and judgment of her actions. Her name was XGaster.

Gaster closed her eyes, thinking for a moment before standing up and heading into town whilst letting herself wander and think.

She knew that it wasn’t going to be easy trying to fix her past or even anything she’s done. But, all she could do was at least try.

The day was nothing special. People came and went. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Gaster knew there was a presence however. A strong one. It wasn’t visible or discovered anywhere, but it was there lurking in the shadows.

The presence was unfriendly, savage … Hateful. 

X just shook it off as her being delusional. But it wouldn’t go away. She kept hearing voices, whispering harsh yet unclear words loudly in her skull. hallucinating darkened, humanoid figures around corners and flinching at anything loud. Gaster was on edge; unsettled and frightened.

It wasn’t just the presence that bothered her, it was everything that had happened or is happening underneath this overwrought atmosphere. 

She arrived home and sighed. Her house was a terrace house residing on a more peaceful, quiet side of the hamlet. It looked pretty stereotypical with golden flower bushes along the front of the house with a black door in the right corner above 3 steps, windows evenly and distantly placed at the top and bottom left and one in the top right.

Gaster went upstairs into her bedroom and grumbled flopping onto her bed. The dusk glowed a warming golden brown as beams filtered through curtains sitting on the white carpet flooring of the room. 

X’s mind was swarming with thoughts, a mix of angelic and demonic. She took a breath and relaxed, going to her desk just on the opposite wall of her bed. She took a seat and took out her journal that she kept to help log her thoughts.

Gaster began writing down her thoughts and plans after taking a few moments to think on what to put down until late into the evening;finally falling asleep at her desk.

≈ Sunday — November 1st 20XX ≈

‘ My thoughts are everywhere. Suppose I’m still adjusting to accepting imperfections.’

‘ I do have ideas though on how to say sorry and to get everyone to be happy however. If I prove myself to them… If I show that i’ve changed maybe they’ll forgive me?’

‘ Ill start with the easiest then work my way down. But that presence;its strange. Its much bigger than mine, more intimidating, more… Scary. I must find out what or who it is and soon. I’d hate to fail before even starting:It’ll ruin my goal.’

‘ I need to persevere just like I have always done.’

‘ I know that can do this (I think?)’


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 2

Gaster was walking through the woods, looking around happily relaxing for once. She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her and turned around to see… But nothing.

X then continued to walk minding her own business however on edge. The footsteps didnt stop however but only got faster.

Gaster replied with fasting up into a fast run. The footsteps chased her through until a strong hand outstretched and grabbed her coat collar, yanking her towards themself with an aggravated, hostile tone. “ 𝗢𝗛𝗛 𝗚𝗔𝗔𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗥! “

She awoke with a startled scream, sighing and wiping her face with her sleeve. XGaster shuddered, shaking the feeling of the dream away.  
“ What the heck was that… “ She pondered, getting herself a drink of chocolate milk.

X walked outside, the sun was just arising. Gaster decided to go to her old lab to collect some old documents and papers.

As she walked X noticed a familiar face by the fountain but decided to leave it, not really sure what she’d say anyways.

Gaster soon arrived at her lab. The door creaked open to reveal scattered papers, records, documents and all sorts of things everywhere. Dust particles rose up into the atmosphere shining in the sunlight as XGaster entered the room;coughing in reflex.

She began cleaning up whilst reading old entries that she picked up as she cleaned. “ … I really was horrendous, huh? “ Gaster pondered, looking down with a regretful expression. She gathered up the rest of the room, tucking it inside her coat before stopping to reminisce about the past.

What she did, what had happened. It affected her, more than it should be. X grumbling and shook her head free of thought then headed back home.

Gaster arrived home and put her documents on the dining room table, sitting down and staring at them. She began organising them, as she scanned through each one X felt more and more guilt and sadness. What had happened to her? She finished organising and sorting papers, filing them in her bookshelf neatly in piles.

XGaster felt oddly accomplished for being tidy and sorting old papers. The guilt and sadness was still plaguing her however so X decided to take a walk in the woods to clear her head. Dusk was already ascending on the town as she headed out. Gaster felt a strange feeling as she walked, she looked around nervously and checked her back but nothing scary or odd was there. 

She was alone, nothing to worry about.She shrugged off her paranoia and went into the woods. 

Gaster happily, slowly strolling through the woods appreciating nature and relaxing sounds and images. Suddenly, footsteps came from behind her. She turned around to see nothing. X turned back around, continuing to wander. The footsteps didn’t stop but only sped up which made X run. The dream was a premonition and that strange feeling was the feeling of being followed…

She screamed as the dream merged with reality:becoming real. XGaster was grabbed by her collar, being dragged back idling in the air for a few seconds. “ 𝗢𝗛𝗛 𝗚𝗔𝗔𝗦𝗧𝗘𝗥! “ the voice screeched angrily as the owner whisked XGaster to them. She trembled in fear, glancing up at who was there. To her stunned surprise…

“ 𝗜𝗧𝗦 𝗕𝗘𝗘𝗡 𝗔𝗪𝗛𝗜𝗟𝗘, 𝗛𝗔𝗦𝗡𝗧 𝗜𝗧 𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗥? “ it was a very terrifying Mettaton. The familiar face she recognised earlier at the fountain was him.

She shuddered in terror, she was dropped. XGaster scrambled backwards as her soul was summoned. X quickly tried to grab it but Mettaton swiped it and pulled down his face covering, crunching down on the corner of her soul.

Gaster gasped as blood dripped from the side of her mouth. She retaliated late by stabbing him through the head with a spiked hand that killed him easily, unsteadily standing up and taking back her soul whilst looking down and studying him. Mtt looked furious and terrifying.. She must’ve got lucky.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 3

X stared down at the lifeless body, stunned and unsettled by what she did. She took a breath, summoning overwrite with great hesitation and froze in time just staring at it;contemplating her choices. Should she do it? Will it make things worse or better? Gaster did just kill an innocent person so- 

Thoughts clouded and hurtled around her mind like a storm. It made her frustrated, guilty and distracted and through that mixed turmoil of emotion XGaster snapped, bringing her now clenched fists down on the button which then overwrote her action and day consequently shattering the button to smithereens.

X breathed heavily and jolted up in her bed with a gasp, sweating and looking down at her hands quivering in distress and panic. Gaster took a deep breath and calmed herself down, gently wiping her face with her hands before reaching to her glasses on her bedside table:putting them on. 

XGaster sat on the side of her bed, flinching. “ h-huh..? “ She stammered as she took out her soul and gasped. The gnarly, hideous bite marks from the attack was still there… The shattering of the button must have messed it up.

But if the mark was still there then that must mean Mettaton… She grunted and shook her head; dismissing the thought and getting up.

Gaster went to the window and gazed out across the town nervously. What does this mean for her now?.. She’ll have to find out by herself.

X stretched and went out, being as invisible as possible by sticking to less busy areas and streets that had the least pedestrian traffic as she thought of who to go to first, what to say and how to say it as well.

Gaster thought long and hard, losing track of where she was going to. Whether it was her thought process or by coincidence she discovered herself outside the skeleton brothers’ house.

X stood and stared as she felt a wave of uncertainty and fear engulf her. XGaster held her breath as she approached the door feeling herself get sick with nerves;knocking on her door with hesitation.

Gaster was prepared to flee, fight or even cry as the door slowly creaked open. She took a few steps back and closed her eyes expecting to be yelled at or attacked but nothing happened. A voice spoke..!

“ Gaster? … What are you doing here? “ It was Papyrus.

X realised who it was and opened her eyes, relaxing slightly and explained herself trying not to seem nervous. “ Hey there, uhh.. I know this may seem strange or even odd for me but- can we umm.. T-talk?.. “

He nodded and let her in, sitting down on the sofa. “ So, what’s up? “  
Gaster sat down beside him and took a breath holding her hands, thinking before beginning to talk.   
“Well, to start.. I’d like to apologise. For e-everything that I’ve done. I haven’t really been the *best* person in my past but I’m trying to change myself. For the better this time. S-So-“ 

“I forgive you.” Papyrus cut her off. “I know what you did and what you’ve done is wrong but:I'm glad that you’re changing.”

Gaster was shaking, staring at him. “I don’t deserve it... I-I was such a horrible person! You should be as upset as everyone else!”

Papyrus hugged her, looking down. “I have no reason to be upset, it’s in the past. You’re changing for the better and that’s all that matters.”

She started to cry, hugging back after some hesitation.  
“Th-Thank you.. “

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 1 - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry number 2 - Timeline number ██
> 
> Sometimes I wonder who im doing this for.
> 
> Do I do it because I think I should? Or do I do it because I think it’s what others want? 
> 
> This is all very confusing…
> 
> Especially after shattering the button..
> 
> Was it the right thing to do?
> 
> …. I’ll have to find out soon I suppose.
> 
> After the tears and hugs X left XPaps’ house, deciding to head out to the meadows for some quiet time to think and consider her next step to redemption.
> 
> Once Gaster arrived she laid down amongst the small purple and gold wildflowers;sighing as she watched the clouds pass over her being dusted with an iridescent silver as the sun set over the horizon.
> 
> XGaster was enjoying the silence of the subtle breeze, closing her eyes. “Peace at last… I missed it.” She whispered to herself.
> 
> All was fine and tranquil. Until…   
> “Hey pal. You seem awfully relaxed there huh?”
> 
> Immediately realising who it was XGaster jolted up:opening their eyes whilst staring around frantically before their eyes set on a significantly small skeleton sat beside her, smiling awkwardly. Ink was there.

Entry number 2 - Timeline number ██

Sometimes I wonder who im doing this for.

Do I do it because I think I should? Or do I do it because I think it’s what others want? 

This is all very confusing…

Especially after shattering the button..

Was it the right thing to do?

…. I’ll have to find out soon I suppose.

After the tears and hugs X left XPaps’ house, deciding to head out to the meadows for some quiet time to think and consider her next step to redemption.

Once Gaster arrived she laid down amongst the small purple and gold wildflowers;sighing as she watched the clouds pass over her being dusted with an iridescent silver as the sun set over the horizon.

XGaster was enjoying the silence of the subtle breeze, closing her eyes. “Peace at last… I missed it.” She whispered to herself.

All was fine and tranquil. Until…   
“Hey pal. You seem awfully relaxed there huh?”

Immediately realising who it was XGaster jolted up:opening their eyes whilst staring around frantically before their eyes set on a significantly small skeleton sat beside her, smiling awkwardly. Ink was there.

“Did I come at a bad time? I just thought that I should come and check up on your progress on your game.” Ink explained.

X shook her head and smiled, taking a breath. “N-No it’s fine.. I was just relaxing. And about that umm.. ‘Game’ of mine.” She gulped, looking away.

“Oh? Did something happen? Is there something new-”  
Ink perked up excitedly, calming down and frowning after looking at Xs discomfort.

Gaster looked at ink with a guilty expression;laughing awkwardly before stopping instantly. “...I-I don’t want to play.. A-Anymore..”

He stood up, seeming concerned and slightly panicked by the news.   
“Stop playing? But.. We’ve come so far! All of our talks and plans!.. Why stop now?” Inks said in a startled tone.

She just looked at him, her face turning solemn and mixed with a tint of regret.   
“The button is gone. I can’t go on ignoring what entropy and pain I’ve caused! It’s not right. So im… Stopping.”

Ink stood for a moment before looking down, nodding.  
“Right… Anything I can help you with?” His voice was slightly stiff.

XGaster thought carefully before replying. “Possibly. Im still trying to figure out this whole ‘redemption’ concept so any help with that would be great.”

“Redemption? Hmm.. You can use some of my vials? It could help you emotional wise!” Ink smiled and offered a yellow vial and an orange vial to her.

“Hmm.. ...No, I shouldn’t. I want to face my consequences head on, whatever happens, I need to see it with my own, honest emotions.” Gaster clenched her fists gently, feeling nervous about her statement.

Ink understood and took them back before patting XGasters back. “I see. Well, I need to be off. May we meet again soon?” He took out his brush and rested against it.

She nodded, looking at ink with a gentle smile. “Of course, friend.” 

He went away in a splash of ink back into the infinity that is the multiverse.

By this time it was midnight so X decided to stretch and get up. She gazed around the area whilst starting to walk back to the town. As XGaster headed back she felt as if something was… Off. X stopped in her tracks and stayed still, listening for any movement in the forestry. After a minute of silence Gaster continued. 

Once she had gotten to the town Gaster felt a glare from somewhere. An unhappy glare. X was confused so she took a good, thorough look around. Nothing was nowhere to be seen and yet it felt like it closed in.

X felt… Unsettled. She walked faster as she went back home. But just as she was nearing her neighbourhood she was grabbed around her stomach area as a hand covered her face. She screamed and flailed for a few moments before suffocating and fainting..

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 1 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW — Dissociation

When she woke up, it was black. There was nothing but a pitch black void surrounding her.  
No air, no nothing. Just her.   
Her and-

“Gaster, hello.” A voice echoed through the black, giving XGaster a jump in fright.   
“Where am I? Who are you?” She looked around nervously as her legs began to walk subconsciously.

“Me. I am someone whose family you have hurt.” The voice circled around Gasters head, disorientating her into confusion and fear.

“H-Hurt? I.. I didn’t mean to-“ She choked on her words as her throat was squeezed tightly with an icy cold touch.

“That’s all you seem to say now. It’s funny how you’ve changed so much in such a short amount of time.”  
The rooms temperature slowly dropped until it was cold enough to see your breath;just slightly though.

X continued walking. The room was silent now, nothing appeared yet the grip on her neck remained stiff and unmoving. 

The frosty void stretched for miles around, not a single noise or object could be registered.   
Not even footsteps;it was as though the inky abyss swallowed everything physical or not.

The silence was murdered when the voice came back. “I remember when we first met. I was curious like you, I wanted to know things.”  
There was no reply from Gaster, scared of making noise.

“The creator seemed to be happy with your positive judgment.” There was a pause. “But it had to get evil, didn’t it?”

XGaster stopped walking as the grip let go so she decided to speak.   
“.... What?”

There was a hushed click.  
An unsettling face appeared in the distance, its white eyes flickered.  
“You killed me.”  
“Dont you r̸e̸m̸e̸m̸b̸e̸r̸?”

Gaster started crying uncontrollably as pain ran through her, shaking as something fell onto her neck. 

It was a heart locket.  
“You can wake up now, I’ll see you soon I hope~”

The void collapsed and X woke up and gazed around frantically in fear and disassociation.  
She hadn’t moved from where she stood. Nothing had changed. Everything was normal.

Gaster couldn’t stop thinking and shaking so she hurried home; immediately escaping to her bedroom and falling to her knees.

The heart locket was still around her neck. Gaster held the dangling heart in her hands staring in alarm and confused.  
“How.. Did I get this.?”  
She got up, shaking off the chills and calming down from the encounter.

She yawned and decided to investigate tomorrow, taking the heart locket off. X flinched afterwards as if she was concerned that something was gonna happen to her once she did.   
Nothing happened luckily.

Gaster wiped her face with her hands and groaned whilst getting ready to sleep.  
She took one last look out of the window before getting into bed and dozing off to slumber.


End file.
